Happy Birthday
by Kitsune Rane
Summary: It's Naruto's eighteenth birthday and he really isn't a fan of it.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto :o!  
**Notes:**  
This is a one-shot I wrote to celebrate Naruto's birthday! Un-Beta-fied  
'_Italics' _are thoughts  
**Warnings**  
This is a SasuNaru lemon fic! If you 1)dislike SasuNaru fan, 2)Hate lemon or 3)Hate badly written lemon, please click the back button now, cause 1)This is a SasuNaru fic, 2)This fic contains lemon and 3)Heck, this is my first time writing lemon! So if you aren't anything of the 3 listed, feel free to continue reading!

* * *

Happy Birthday

'_Hell, it's already 1a.m…' _Naruto groaned as he got up and looked at the clock on the wall. _'Why do I always have such difficulty sleeping on this day…?'_ Looking at the calendar, Naruto couldn't help but let a small sigh of defeat out.

It was that day again. For eighteen years, Naruto had to go through this day every year. He had tried to ask the Tsunade to give him all kinds of -outside- missions on the day before even if they were stupid D-rank missions like chasing a cat.

However, to his dismay, no missions were available, so Tsunade couldn't give him any missions even though she wanted too. She did however offer Naruto to go to Suna for a short break, but Naruto rejected it. He'd rather stay at Konoha than go to Suna and risk getting molested by the Kazekage redhead.

Naruto shivered at the thought of what happen last time when he accepted the offer to take a break at Suna.

So, Naruto was once again stuck in Konoha…

He didn't hate Konoha, he just dislike this day. It was the day Konoha celebrated the death of Kyuubi. The demon fox had claimed many lives eighteen years ago on this day and the villagers of Konoha were happy and sad, happy because the demon fox has been sealed and defeated but sad because it had claimed the life of their dear Yondaime.

To avenge their Yondaime, they made the shell carrying the demon suffer. They hurt it, they ignore it, they hated it's mere existence.

Yes, today is none other than the eighteenth birth anniversary of that curse shell. None other than Uzumaki Naruto's birthday.

"Sigh…At least the years get better…" Naruto said to himself.

It was true; as he got older, everything started to change. The once friendless blonde was now surrounded with friends who care for him, he even had a few secret admirers. Some villagers had even started to accept and see the real him.

Even with such changes, Naruto still didn't like his birthday because only some did accept him. Some just couldn't accept the fact Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto and still treated him like a threat, an outcast.

Even after eighteen years, he still couldn't stand the glares the villagers gave to him when he walked down the road, he couldn't stand the hurtful whispers of him said by the villagers. Once, someone even tried to drop a pot on his head, but it miss because Lee had came just in time and pulled Naruto away.

That person was found seriously injured the next day.

That started another rumor. Some say Naruto went and got his revenge, some say they saw a ninja do it, no one knows.

Naruto let out another sigh as he tried his best to sleep.

"You know every time you do that you get shorter, dobe." Naruto flinched as he heard and turned around to see the masked ANBU jumping into his room from the opened window. "No wonder you're so short."

Naruto had enough. He took the pillow and threw it at the ANBU's head, which the ANBU had dodged it with ease.

"I'm not short, Sasuke teme!" Naruto shot back at Sasuke, trying to defend his pride. "I just haven't reached my puberty age yet! And stop calling me dobe, teme!"

"Hn, whatever, dobe…" Sasuke said as he removed his mask and slowly walked to the bed.

"Stop calling me—"

Naruto couldn't continue as Sasuke pulled Naruto into a deep kiss. It seemed like forever before they pulled away in order to catch their breath.

"Teme…We just did it this morning…" Naruto said while trying to stop panting.

"Yesterday morning you mean…and even if you said that, here begs to differ…" Sasuke then touched Naruto's hardened member through the pajama fabric and started stroking it gently, causing Naruto to moan as he felt the friction between his member and the dreadful fabric. _'Damn my hormones!'_

Sasuke smirked as he saw the blush on his little dobe's face. He then made Naruto lie back down on the bed before pulling him into another deep mind blowing kiss.

Sasuke then started sucking Naruto's bottom lip so he could gain entrance into the moist heaven –Naruto's mouth-. Please that Naruto gladly obliged by opening his mouth, Sasuke plunge his tongue into Naruto's mouth. He loved how Naruto's mouth tasted like; it was lemony with hints of orange. No matter how many times he kissed Naruto, he couldn't get enough.

While he kissed Naruto, his hands started to unbutton the blonde's pajama shirt.

When they pulled away, Naruto was panting heavily and shirtless. Sasuke had to control himself before pouncing on the blonde and ground him into the mattress.

'_It's his day today; I have to control myself for him to be happy, well happy and horny…'_

Sasuke then started kissing from Naruto's jaw, slowly moving down, and leaving love marks as he goes.

"Sa…suke…don't do that…" Naruto panted heavily. "You…ahah…know that…Kyuubi won't…hah…heal those…"

"Of course I do…" Sasuke smirked as he saw the pout on Naruto's blushing face.

"Bastard…hah…" Naruto then let out the most erotic moan ever.

'_Damn it Naruto, if this day wasn't your birthday, I'll be making you scream my name by now!'_

When Sasuke came to one of Naruto's nipple, he then started to suck on it while the other pinched the other nipple. Naruto moaned.

"Ah…Sa…ha…suke…"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. With his other hand free, Sasuke started to slowly stroke the hardened member in Naruto's pajama pants, making Naruto moan and blush even more.

When both of Naruto's nipples were hardened, Sasuke looked at his lover's face with a satisfied smirk on. Naruto's face was red and he was panting and sweating with his eyes half closed. A truly arousing sight, Sasuke could even feel his own erection against his pants.

Sasuke then tug onto Naruto's pants while the other was still stroking the hard member. Naruto got the signal and raise his legs so Sasuke could remove the dreadful pajama pants easier.

With the pants out of the way, Sasuke then positioned his head between his blonde's leg. Sasuke smelled Naruto's scent. Naruto smelled like lavender with a mix of something he could never describe, but it was perfect, it was Naruto.

Sasuke then engulfed Naruto.

Naruto's eyes shot open when he felt the heat of Sasuke's mouth on his hard cock. His hands then reached over Sasuke's hair and tangled his fingers with them. Every time Sasuke suck at Naruto's cock, he would pull Sasuke's hair, he knew it hurt, but he didn't care. He was too busy enjoying the wonderful heat.

Sasuke moaned softly with Naruto in his mouth when he felt Naruto tug his hair, the moan sent beautiful vibrations, causing Naruto to pull even tighter.

Naruto was about to cum but didn't because Sasuke had stop. Naruto couldn't help but let out a whimper of need.

"Someone's getting impatient." Sasuke couldn't help but say in a lustful tone. "Don't worry, the best is for last." Naruto was delighted when he heard Sasuke said that.

Sasuke then went to the nearby drawer and got a bottle of lube out. He took off his clothing as he made his way back to the bed. He opened the cap, poured some lube onto his hands, and rubbed them together so it would be warm enough.

Once it was warm enough, Sasuke spread Naruto's legs and placed them on his shoulders, so he could have a clear view of Naruto.

Sasuke licked his lips hungrily, an evil glint in his eyes.

Naruto saw the expression and became nervous. He was stuck between feeling happy that he was going to see stars soon, or feel scared that Sasuke was going to ground him and make him scream all sorts of gibberish. He took the first suggestion.

When Naruto felt a moist finger entering his tight ass, he tried to relax while he bit his bottom lip so he wouldn't let a moan out

Sasuke did his best to prevent letting a growl out. Naruto's anus felt like it was trying to swallow his finger. Sasuke couldn't wait until it was his member in this dobe and not his fingers. Sasuke became harder with the thought.

Sasuke added another finger when he felt Naruto relax and it was soon followed by a third. Naruto was a bit uncomfortable when the third finger was added.

Sasuke had noticed his discomfort and then started to search for that switch that would send Naruto screaming. Not too long later, Naruto was screaming

Sasuke smirked inwardly as he had succeeded in finding Naruto's prostate. He then touched it a few more times, enjoying the sounds coming from Naruto. If he hadn't had good control, he would have just cum by hearing those sounds.

'_Almost…keep it steady Uchiha, it's your turn to receive pleasure now…'_

Sasuke then removed his fingers and positioned the tip of his member at his dobe's entrance. After whispering few words of comfort to Naruto, he then pushed himself in. Sasuke had never been fucked from behind before, but he knew it hurt. To distract Naruto off the pain, he then grabbed he's neglected and started stroking it, making Naruto moan in pleasure.

Sasuke couldn't keep suppress the groan anymore. Naruto's heat and tight ass was swallowing him. He so wanted to just ground him then, but he let Naruto get used to the intrusion.

When Sasuke saw that Naruto had somewhat relaxed, he then began to thrust Naruto slowly, afraid he'll feel pain.

"Sasuke…ha…fa…faster…" Naruto said between moans and pants.

Sasuke then started moving faster, making sure to hit Naruto's prostate every time he thrust.

It wasn't long until Naruto felt that he was going to cum. He pulled Sasuke down for small sloppy kiss.

Sasuke's thrusts were getting faster and harder, he too felt that he was about to cum.

After a few more thrusts, Naruto let out an ear-breaking scream while he came. Seeing his blond cum, Sasuke couldn't hold it in any longer. He too came inside Naruto.

Both exhausted from their activities, not bothering about their sweat and cum, they cuddled against each other and went to sleep.

* * *

"Dobe…I'm going to be late because of you." 

"You were the one who wanted to have sex!" Naruto snapped back at him. "Because of you, now I have a sore butt! How the hell am I going to do my shifts now without anyone seeing these hickies and me limping!"

"Hn, I didn't see you complaining last night, dobe." Sasuke replied

"Stop calling me dobe, teme!" At then, Naruto then pounced at Sasuke. Sasuke swiftly dodged Naruto, causing Naruto to fall face first onto the floor. "That hurt!"

"Stop fooling around, we're definitely late already, dobe, and I don't want to that weird forehead girl to cling onto me and start whining on why I'm late."

After few minutes of protest, Naruto finally changed.

Sasuke was about to leave the room through the window when he stopped and turned around so he faced Naruto.

"What's wrong, teme?"

Naruto didn't receive a reply from Sasuke, instead Sasuke gave Naruto a gentle kiss. Sasuke whispered something and shoved an object into Naruto's hand before smirking and jumping out of the window.

Naruto was surprised with what Sasuke had said. He looked at the object in his palm, blushing and surprised with Sasuke. It took him a few minutes before he could regain himself. He then jumped after Sasuke shouting, "Wait for me Sasuke-teme!"

The words loudly ringing in his head, he was determined to give Sasuke his answer.

'_Happy birthday, I love you, please marry me, Naruto…'_

* * *

And that's the end of my one-shot lemon fic. Remember this is my first time writing lemon, so hope you all had enjoyed it! 


End file.
